Animaniacs (2017 TV series)
Animaniacs is an animated television series created and developed by Tom Ruegger. The show is produced by Amblin Television in association with Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. It is a modern reboot of the 90's cartoon of the same name. Overview The Warner siblings and the other characters lived in Burbank, California. However, characters from the series had episodes in various places and periods of time. The Animaniacs characters interacted with famous persons and creators of the past and present as well as mythological characters and characters from modern television. Andrea Romano, the casting and recording director of Animaniacs, said that the Warner siblings functioned to "tie the show together," by appearing in and introducing other characters' segments. Each Animaniacs episode usually consisted of two or three cartoon shorts. Animaniacs segments ranged in time, from bridging segments less than a minute long to episodes spanning the entire show length; writer Peter Hastings said that the varying episode lengths gave the show a "sketch comedy" atmosphere. Characters * Yakko Warner (Rob Paulsen) - The oldest of the Warner Siblings. * Wakko Warner (Jess Harnell) - Yakko's younger brother and Dot's older brother. * Dot (Tress MacNeille) - The youngest sibling of the trio. * Pinky (Rob Paulsen) - an idiotic mouse who is the Brain's henchman. * The Brain (Maurice LaMarche) - an ingenious mouse who tries to take over the world. * Elmyra Duff (Cree Summer) - a girl who loves animals. She is Pinky and the Brain's owner. * Rita (Mary Katherine Dillon) a loving cat who love with A Dog. * Runt (Frank Welker) - a loyal dog can love with A Cat. * Pesto (Dee Bradley Baker) - is a Mean Purple Pigeon. * Bobby (John Mariano) - is the Blue Pigean who wears Glasses. * Squit (Maurice LaMarche) - is a Grey Pigeon. * Slappy Squirrel (Sherri Stoner) - is A Bossy Retired Looney Tune. * Skippy Squirrel (Elizabeth Daily) - is Slappy'S Nephew. * Buttons (Frank Welker) - is A Dog. * Mindy (Nancy Cartwright) - is Buttons' Owner. * Cow (Rebecca Shoichet) - * Chicken (Charlie Adler) - * The Red Guy (Charlie Adler) - * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Rob Paulsen) - * Hello Nurse (Tress MacNeille) - * Ralph T. Guard (Frank Welker) - * Thaddeus Plotz (Frank Welker) - * Minerva Mink (Julie Brown) - who was called Marilyn Mink sexy girl, but doesn't like that name. * Flavio (Frank Welker) and Marita (Mila Kunis) - Also known as the Hip Hippos, a wealthy English hippo couples. Production Writing Most of the original writers, such as Sherri Stoner and Paul Rugg, returned to work on the show. A few new writers, such as Doug Langdale and Richard Pursel, came in to work on the show as well. Voices Most of the original voice cast returned to reprise their voices, save for Skippy Squirrel (who is being currently voiced by Elizabeth Daily in this reboot). Animation All of the episodes are animated at both Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment) and Rough Draft Korea. Animaniacs was made with a higher production value than standard television animation. It had a digital drawing count that was more than double that of most television animation. The series had about 25,000 digital drawings per episode instead of the standard 10,000, making it unique in that characters moved more fluidly. Music The show's music is composed by Ron Jones and Walter Murphy, being strongly influenced by Carl Stalling and Milt Franklyn's work. Episodes ''List of Animaniacs (2017 TV series) episodes'' Trivia * Cow and Chicken is added to the show after Dave Feiss moved over to Warner Bros. * Pinky and the Brain skits shown on the reboot are actually reruns of the last season of their show (Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain). * The series was originally only going to have 1 Season, But The Cast wanted to Continue. * A shortened version of the theme song was made, due to time restraints. Category:Cartoons Category:Reboots Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animaniacs Category:TV Series composed by one season Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:American children's comedy series Category:TV-Y7 Category:2017